La luz contigo
by MelianGarcia87
Summary: Esta historia contiene como personajes a los actores de la Saga Twilight durante el rodaje de dichas películas y la vida de una joven del staff y su amiga. Cada una encuentra el amor a su manera y trata de mantenerlo vivo a pesar de las circunstancias que se puedan presentar. RobertXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, quiero compartir esta historia que escribí hace un tiempo, estaré actualizando a la par que mi otra historia. Espero sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. No la clasifiqué como Crossover porque la participación de la banda The Rasmus es casi nula, pero la clasifiqué como M por temas fuertes que aparecerán después pero no contiene vocabulario ofensivo ni nada de eso.**

**Está narrada en primera persona, por lo que naturalmente mi OC es la protagonista de mi historia.**

**Besos!**

**Melian García**

Capítulo 1

Tal vez escribir sobre lo que pasó me ayude a entender que sí es real, pues la verdad nunca estuvo entre mis planes escribir una historia, mucho menos la mía. Siempre me ha gustado viajar, estudié en distintas ciudades. Incluso algunas están a medio mundo de distancia entre ellas. Me llamo Harley Vivian Gaciot, mis padres son ingleses pero yo nací en México. Crecí en Monterrey, allí estudié Artes Visuales y también soy traductora. Todo esto simplemente lo menciono porque así entenderán muchas cosas que pasaron después. Mis padres siempre dijeron que era muy joven para hacer tantas cosas, pero debo decir que mi papá me ayudó mucho a subir los escalones más difíciles de mi vida profesional. Él tiene un amigo en Los Ángeles que dirige una empresa de efectos especiales, por lo que cuando tenía 16 años me envió a Estados Unidos para integrarme a la empresa. Mi primer trabajo real fue a esa edad, era parte del equipo de Vestuario de "The Lord of the Rings", sólo durante la tercera película. Pasé muchos meses en Nueva Zelanda, y mientras estuve ahí conseguí unos cuantos contactos para seguir trabajando después que eso terminara.

Cuando tenía 20 años recibí una llamada de Finlandia, querían que preparara la dirección de fotografía para un video musical del grupo The Rasmus. Durante la filmación del video conocí a Lauri, el vocalista, y pronto experimentamos una de las relaciones más bonitas e intensas, por lo menos de mi parte. No nos veíamos muy seguido, pero tuvimos momentos muy especiales. Para reducir los momentos de separación me fui a vivir con él a Helsinki, eso nos ayudó bastante. Cuando cumplimos nuestro segundo aniversario él me regaló un cachorrito, un Yorkshire terrier miniatura. Le llamamos Poochie, Lauri decía que el perrito tenía una expresión en su cara como si fuera a decir esa palabra. Era una locura, pero yo lo amaba inmensamente.

Vivir en Helsinki era como una fantasía, era mi sueño hecho realidad. Éramos como una familia y Poochie era nuestra niñita. Era muy feliz, no quería que esto terminara nunca, pero algunos dicen que lo bueno no dura en la vida.

Algunos meses después, mi papá llamó y dijo que su amigo en Los Ángeles necesitaba formar un equipo, dijo que el proyecto era muy importante. No quería irme de aquí nunca, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Mi papá llamó en la mañana – Estaba en el sillón de la sala, en los brazos de Lauri, antes que pudiera continuar hablando me besó, hacía eso cuando no quería escuchar lo demás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo? – sintió mi falta de entusiasmo y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Dijo que tengo una oferta de trabajo muy importante, una película de vampiros o algo así. No recuerdo bien – traté de no mencionar el lugar, sabía que él iba a respingar.

-¿Dónde? – ¡Dios! Había muchas preguntas qué hacer y él escoge la más difícil.

-Vancouver.

Lauri había estado pasando sus dedos por mi cara y mi cabello, pero cuando escuchó la respuesta se detuvo. Su cuerpo se tensó y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Por favor, di algo – comenzaba a desesperarme.

Mis palabras sonaron como un susurro y mi corazón se aceleraba al igual que mi respiración. No pude más y tuve que mirarlo a los ojos intentando mantener la calma.

-Eso es al otro lado del mundo – su voz fue suave pero cargada de tristeza.

-Ya lo sé, amor…No tengo que ir, me quedaré aquí contigo – lo abracé y lo besé intentando calmarlo. Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por él.

-No, Lyv…Debes ir. Te extrañaré mucho, pero las oportunidades en la vida no llegan dos veces.

Él debía saber mucho de ese tipo de cosas y yo quería ir. Sería muy difícil para nosotros después de que finalmente habíamos podido estabilizar la relación. Además, él tendría que trabajar también, por lo que no estaríamos juntos siempre. Pasé mi último mes en Finlandia haciendo algo especial cada día con Lauri, entrené a Poochie pues tendría que quedarse con él. Yo no tenía ni idea de en dónde iba a vivir. Lauri era muy dulce, pero sabía como llevarme a los límites del deseo, algunas veces un simple beso implicaba terminar en la cama…o en el sofá…Él era toda mi vida y me sentía horrible por dejarlo.

El día finalmente llegó, un taxi me esperaba afuera de la casa para llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Te amo, por favor cuídate, ¿sí? – dijo Lauri antes de besarme.

- _Minnä rakastan sinua_ (te amo) – algo en mi corazón gritaba que ese era el último beso, y creo que él vio el miedo en mis ojos pues me abrazó muy, muy fuerte.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Te veré pronto, _kaunis _(hermosa) – el chofer del taxi aceleró como muestra de impaciencia – ¡Oye, espera un momento! – Le gritó Lauri desde el porche.

Me besó de nuevo y le respondí con locura. Nos despedimos y me metí en el taxi. Tres días después, gracias a las largas escalas, me encontré en la enorme y helada ciudad de Vancouver. Mientras el taxi me llevaba al hotel donde me habían citado, leí la copia del contrato que estaba a punto de firmar.

La película se llamaba New Moon, ya había escuchado de Twilight y conocía la historia. Mi trabajo no era muy difícil, pero sí muy cansado. Me habían llamado para ser parte del equipo de diseño gráfico y vestuario, lo cual significaba que yo sería una de esas personas corriendo detrás de los actores para arreglar su vestuario, así como de tener ojos en todos lados a la hora de preparar el set.

Cuando entré al lobby del hotel vi que muchas personas usaban una playera color negro con grandes letras doradas que decían NEW MOON PRODUCTION STAFF. Después de que firmé en la lista de asistencia que estaba en la recepción, me dieron una playera igual.

-¿Lyv? ¿En serio estás aquí? – Escuché una voz detrás de mí.

Mi apodo "Lyv" viene de unir mis dos nombres "Har(LEY V)ivian. Cuando volteé vi a una muchacha rubia y muy alta, sus ojos eran alegres y color marrón. Su nombre era Jayden, la conocí mientras estudiaba fotografía en Londres, era mi mejor amiga.

-¡Jay! ¡Dios mío! Estoy tan feliz de verte…me sentía horrible de estar aquí tan sola… - corrí para abrazarla y ella me respondió de la misma manera.

-Lyv, ¿Dónde has estado? Mira tu cabello tan rojo, me encanta. Le queda muy bien a tu piel tan pálida, pero creo que ya deberías darle un retoque – Jay era muy buena en su trabajo, se encargaba del maquillaje. Además siempre iba al grano cuando algo le importaba.

-Estuve viviendo en Finlandia, larga historia…te digo después – ella no sabía nada sobre mi relación con Lauri y decirle en medio del lobby provocaría un caos, ella amaba a ese grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 2, al principio la historia va un poco lenta pero las cosas avanzan pronto. Espero comentarios, por fis **

Capítulo 2

Firmamos los contratos y otro montón de papeles, Jay y yo estábamos prácticamente en el mismo equipo, pues también estaba a cargo del diseño del set. Además viviríamos en la misma casa de renta.

Comenzamos a trabajar inmediatamente, debíamos de diseñar el decorado de la mansión Cullen. Junto con nosotras dos había una docena de personas más dando ideas y haciendo otros bocetos de la casa. Era el segundo viernes de febrero, hacía frío y llovía sin parar.

-Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo en Finlandia? – preguntó Jayden mientras pintaba uno de los bocetos. Yo estaba revisando un catálogo para elegir el vestuario de los actores de acuerdo a sus personajes.

-Mmh, estaba viviendo con mi novio – sabía que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo la identidad de mi novio, pero lo haría mientras pudiera.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Alguien de la escuela? – Jayden era una verdadera amiga, le confiaría mi vida de ser necesario, pero esto era muy distinto.

-No es de la escuela, se llama Lauri – fue lo único que dije, pero vi en los ojos de Jay que estaba relacionando Lauri y Finlandia: lo logró.

-¡Dios! ¿El de la banda The Rasmus? – estaba muy sorprendida.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie – la miré preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no, tienes mi palabra… - sabía que estaba a punto de bombardearme con miles de preguntas, pero aún existen los milagros.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y entró el director de la película, Chris Weitz. Quería revisar nuestro trabajo, además dijo que teníamos asignado una casa remolque cerca del bosque, pues en más de una ocasión tendríamos que pasar la noche ahí. Las locaciones estaban muy lejos de la ciudad.

-Señorita Gaciot, el reparto tiene una cita con usted aquí. Necesito que por favor les tome las medidas para sus vestimentas – Weitz era un hombre muy talentoso y también muy amable.

-¿Cuándo es la cita, señor?

-Mañana a las 8 AM, los necesito listos para las 2 PM, porque es importante que ayuden al equipo a preparar la mansión Cullen.

-Estaré a tiempo, señor.

Después de agradecernos, se retiró de la casa. Afortunadamente, ya no hubo tiempo para responder las preguntas de Jayden. Dos horas después de media noche, pude ir a dormir, ¡finalmente! Cuando me estaba quedando dormida, sonó mi celular. Era Lauri, por lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Hola, amor…

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te desperté? – escuchar su voz fue algo maravilloso.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Te extraño – mi voz se quebró mientras intentaba no dejar que las lágrimas brotaran.

-Yo también te extraño. Puedo llamarte más tarde si…

-¡NO! No, necesito escuchar tu voz. Mañana tendré un día muy pesado – no quería dejar de oírlo.

-¿Sabes algo? Poochie necesita a su mami, creo que soy un padre terrible – sabía que intentaba animarme.

-Sé que cuidarás bien de ella. Te amo, Lauri – él rió con ternura, algo poco usual en él.

-¿Nos imaginas con un bebé? – mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, lleno de emociones, jamás lo había escuchado decir nada parecido.

-Claro que sí…Serás un buen padre – mi voz ya se había quebrado de nuevo.

-Lyv, necesitas dormir. ¿Llámame cuando puedas, sí amor? – eso lo dijo porque no creía que ese tipo de felicidad fuera para él, pero yo sabía que tenía la ilusión.

-Dale un beso a Poochie por mi, ¿sí? Te amo… - me resigné a terminar la conversación.

-Cuídate muchísimo, por favor. Te amo, mi ángel.

Después de eso colgó el teléfono, pero yo ya no pude dormir bien. Al siguiente día me desperté muy temprano. Quería estar lista para conocer a los actores, sólo era curiosidad. Hacía mucho frío, así que me bañé y me puse un suéter color negro con jeans y botas también negras, obvio sin tacón…no correría el riesgo de romperme una pierna saltando entre pedazos de madera y piedra. Bajé las escaleras para preparar el desayuno, pero encontré a Jayden haciendo un omelette.

-Te levantaste temprano, ¿no pudiste dormir? - preguntó antes de que yo dijera algo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – no quería hablar de la llamada de Lauri.

-Iba a hacer jugo de naranja, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, no hay problema. Yo lo haré – comencé a lavar y cortar las naranjas.

-Entonces eso explica tu cabello rojo – dijo mirando mi cabello húmedo, tan largo que llegaba a mi espalda baja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él parece ser muy excéntrico, al igual que tú pareces estar muy enamorada – respondió refiriéndose a Lauri y a mi.

-Lo es…El cabello rojo fue su idea, pero a mí también me gusta mucho – respondí con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…también es excéntrico…¿en la cama? – sin darme cuenta Jayden ya estaba justo detrás de mí, mirándome con sus chispeantes ojos.

-¡Dios, Jayden! No es un pervertido… - le respondí riéndome – Simplemente es muy…intenso.

-¡Uuuh! Debe ser maravilloso – era muy curiosa, pero dio la conversación por terminada…sólo por ahora.

Decidí concentrarme en hacer el jugo de naranja, pero poco después el sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era muy temprano, por lo que no sabía quien pudiera ser. Me limpié las manos y volteé hacia la puerta, ahí vi a diez personas riendo y jugando entre ellas; quiénes más podrían ser: los vampiros y los licántropos, claro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 para avanzar pronto la historia .**

Capítulo 3

Jayden cruzó la habitación como un rayo y se presentó con ellos, yo estaba mirando desde detrás de ella. Siempre había preferido las presentaciones silenciosas.

-Hola, chicos…Me llamo Jayden Patel, me verán la cara muchas veces…soy la encargada de su maquillaje – dijo ella con un tono risueño, tan normal en ella.

-Entonces tú serás quien nos llene la cara de todas esas cosas raras, ¿verdad? – dijo uno de los chicos antes de comenzar a reírse – Soy Kellan.

Jayden era muy afortunada pues siempre le caía bien a todo el mundo. Siempre era la chica tierna riéndose de la vida, y cuando yo estaba cerca de ella algo de esa suerte se me pegaba un poco.

-Hola, me llamo Robert…tú debes ser… - era un muchacho muy alto y de hermosos ojos azules, noté que sus acompañantes lo veían sorprendidos pero intenté ignorarlos para no ponerme nerviosa.

-Mmh, hola… soy Lyv Gaciot – le contesté con una sonrisa – Yo los vestiré, chicos…así que tal vez lleguen a odiarme, los haré probarse la ropa hasta cien veces.

-Dime que no es cierto… - dijo con desgano quien le diera vida a Jacob Black, Taylor Lautner. Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo, obvio era una broma.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse también y comenzaron a hacerle bromas como que él ni siquiera anda vestido en la película o que el pelo de perro no cuenta. Todos eran amables y cálidos, incluso las chicas eran enormemente lindas y era fácil hablar con ellas. Todos nos llevaríamos bien.

-Es muy temprano, muchachos, ¿desayunaron? – pregunté mientras veía el reloj, eran las 7:25 am.

-De hecho no – contestó Ashley, aún sin ese cabello peinado en puntas se veía como un duendecillo.

Sin pensarlo compartimos el desayuno con ellos, de inmediato congeniamos todos y el ambiente se hizo menos pesado, pues el trabajo sería duro y seguro necesitaríamos algunas distracciones. Cuando terminamos el desayuno nos fuimos a la segunda planta para comenzar a tomarles las medidas, me llevaría mucho tiempo pues además tenía que tomarles fotografías.

-¿Entonces eres inglesa? – me preguntó Kristen mientras le ajustaba un vestido color verde.

-Sí, pero nací en México, por eso mi acento no es muy claro. Mi papá trabaja en Monterrey y nací ahí – le contesté sonriendo, mi vida era algo confusa.

-Vaya, entonces tienes dos culturas… - ella estaba en lo correcto según la perspectiva de la mayoría de la gente, pero yo no lo notaba.

-Eso es lo que dicen, pero en realidad no sé si tengo las dos o sólo combiné un montón de cosas, listo…te queda perfecto – le dije y la llevé al espejo para que se mirara.

-Es muy bonito…tienes buen gusto – dijo mientras se daba vueltas frente al espejo.

-Es para el cumpleaños de Bella…te queda bien – Kristen tenía un cuerpo al cual le quedaba todo, no tendría problemas con ella.

-¿Vas a tener remolque en el bosque? Algunas veces nos aburrimos porque no hay mucho que hacer – me preguntó Nikki, era demasiado agradable como para no sonreír con sólo verla.

-Sí, Jay y yo tenemos uno allá…te aseguro que no se aburrirán con ella.

Terminé de arreglar la ropa de las chicas y les pedí a los muchachos que se probaran el vestuario para saber si eran de su medida. En menos de un minuto ya tenía a Jayden a mi lado para "ayudarme", era demasiado lista y no se perdería esto por nada del mundo.

-¡Vaya, un poco de maquillaje y serán todos unos vampiros! Lyv tiene un excelente toque para vestir – Jayden por poco y babeaba pues tenía a Robert, Kellan, Taylor y Peter frente a ella.

-Aquí hay un perro impostor, no todos somos vampiros – Robert soltó una carcajada con el comentario de Kellan, y vi como Taylor hacía pucheros.

-Vamos, Taylor…tomemos venganza y pasa tú primero – le dije mientras le hacía señas para que subiera a un banquito y tomar las medidas.

No había mucho que hacer con Taylor que tomar medidas de su nuevo cuerpo en comparación con la primer película. Había aumentado bastante masa muscular pero en Luna Nueva no usaría mucha ropa que digamos. Seguí con Kellan y Peter, a quienes sólo debía subir la bastilla y ajustar un poco sus camisas, son demasiado juguetones y me la pasé riendo muchísimo. Robert fue el último y con él platiqué muchísimo, me preguntaba muchas cosas.

-¿Alguna vez viviste en Inglaterra? – preguntó buscando algo que ambos conociéramos.

-Sí, en Londres y Canterbury…dos años en cada una. Ahí viven algunos familiares y me quedé con ellos mientras estudiaba Artes, ¿tú dónde vives? – sus ojos eran muy profundos y me ponían nerviosa, trataba de no mirarlos.

-En Londres, siempre he vivido ahí. Me es raro vivir lejos ahora – él siempre buscaba mi mirada.

-Yo nunca he vivido en un solo lugar y tampoco es bonito. Nací en México, donde he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida, pero desde los 14 he vivido en muchos lugares diferentes: Inglaterra, Nueva Zelanda, Finlandia y unos meses en Rumania – algunas veces hasta yo me confundía de mis últimas residencias.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer a Rumania? Es un lugar muy raro y la gente cree en cosas muy extrañas – me miraba como con preocupación, pero no entendía porqué.

-Fue cuando hice mi trabajo final de Artes, quería dibujar el famoso castillo de Drácula, esa ciudad me encantó – le contesté mirándolo para ver su expresión, no quería que pensara que estaba loca.

-Impresionante… - sus ojos estaban expectantes y sonreía, su cara estaba cerca de la mía porque estaba ajustando el cuello de su camisa.

-¿No piensas que estoy loca? – no pude evitar preguntarlo, quería estar segura, no todos los días alguien te dice que fue a buscar el castillo de Drácula.

-¿Por qué habría de pensarlo? Es bueno conocer muchos lugares y se necesita mucho valor para salir y conocer el mundo. No es fácil – me contestó mirándome intensamente.

-A mí me gustaría mucho conocer más Londres, mi familia allá no me trataba muy bien, así que…no salí mucho – lo miré por inercia, pero mi mente recordó los años que viví allá y provocó que se me humedecieran los ojos.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – Robert se veía muy preocupado y se acercó para tomar mis manos.

-No pasa nada, este color de camisa te queda genial – le dije para cambiar el tema y voltear hacia otro lado.

Terminé de arreglar el cuello de su camisa y seguimos platicando un poco más. Era muy relajante platicar con Robert, me hacía sentir en paz y podía platicar cosas que no solía decir con facilidad. Pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos al igual que el resto del equipo, estar con él era hacer desaparecer todos los problemas. La primera semana transcurrió muy rápido, llena de trabajo y con pocos descansos además pasaba las noches hablando con Lauri por teléfono. Casi estoy segura que bajé tres kilos en 8 días, eso me sorprendió porque la verdad estaba comiendo más que de costumbre, pero el trabajo físico era agotador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto será todo por hoy , el día de mañana subiré al menos otros dos ya que esta historia ya cuenta con 30 capítulos listos para subir.**

**Besos!**

**Melian García**

Capítulo 4

La mansión de los Cullen ya estaba terminada y estábamos preparando algunas escenas que se grabarían en la casa de Bella, había algunos objetos extraviados que se habían guardado desde Crepúsculo y todo el mundo andaba como loco buscándolas. Lauri había estado llamando todo el día pero no pude contestarle ni una sola vez, me sentía mal por eso y hasta estaba preocupada pero no tuve ni un momento libre ese día. Al llegar la noche, cuando llegué al remolque que estaba en el bosque, llegó Jayden con Kellan; lo que me hizo recordar algo que me puso el corazón en los pies.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, Lyv! – mi cara demostró pánico al ver que Jayden me extendía una cajita de regalo.

-¿Cuándo…cuándo es…San Valentín? – mi voz no salía, se me helaba el corazón de sólo pensar que lo había olvidado por Lauri.

-Hoy…de hecho ya casi termina…¿lo olvidaste? – me preguntó más seria, yo sólo asentí y me deslicé despacio por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Llámalo antes de que sea tarde… - me extendió mi celular y lo tomé, me levanté y salí despacio.

-Son las 8 de la noche, suma 10 horas…son las 6 am del 15 de febrero en Helsinki…se va a enojar bastante – alcancé a decirle antes de salir a la fría y oscura noche.

En parte, tenía miedo de llamarlo porque sabía que estaba sentido conmigo. Pero, ¿entendería mi trabajo? ¿no? Alcancé a ver que Robert y Kristen venían hacia acá, traían comida y cerveza… la celebración de San Valentín. Yo sólo quería morir porque esto no terminaría bien. Me armé de valor y le marqué a Lauri antes que tener que explicárselo a Robert, no quería tener más en qué pensar.

-Hai…(hola) - me contestó en finés, eso no era buena señal. Su voz era fría y se me heló la sangre.

-Suokaa (perdóname) – no supe qué más decirle y dejé de hablar porque ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No es nada, Lyv…olvídalo – me contestó sin ganas, cuando mencioné que Lauri era intenso, también incluía las discusiones.

-Es que no pude contestar, no he parado en todo el día y te juro que tengo dos semanas sin saber qué día es… - le dije muy rápido para evitar comenzar a llorar, vi de reojo que Rob me veía preocupado pero Kristen lo obligó a entrar para darme privacidad.

-¿En ningún momento del día pudiste contestar? ¿No comiste? – me preguntó con un tono rencoroso, esto iba a empeorar.

-Lauri…amor, no me digas eso. Estoy trabajando mucho para poder tener unos días libres y verte… - sus palabras me habían dolido mucho y las lágrimas ya surcaban mis mejillas.

-¡Rayos, Lyv! Esto nunca ha sido importante para mi y ahora lo es por ti… - su tono iba subiendo.

-Para mí también es importante…de verdad no fue mi intención – le contesté suplicante.

-Pues ya es demasiado tarde…pasé todo el día planeando cada llamada para ti…Que descanses, Lyv…mañana para ti es 15 de febrero…recuérdalo - sus palabras me dolían mucho, ¿por qué no entendía mi trabajo?

-Lauri, por favor no me cuelgues…necesito hablar contigo – mi voz temblaba de frío y ahogaba mis sollozos para que no me escucharan dentro del remolque.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Lyv…quiero calmarme…no me llames…yo te hablaré luego… - lo escuché furioso y conteniendo todo su enojo, casi podía verlo en mi mente con sus hermosos ojos verdes desbordantes de ira.

-No…no, por favor no…cuelgues – dije la última palabra en un susurro al escuchar que sonido que hacía mi celular al terminar una llamada.

Volví a marcar y me mandó directo al buzón de voz, no hablaría con él en unos días. Lo peor de todo es que había sido culpa mía y todo por olvidar un pequeño detalle. Me sentí el peor y más horrible de los insectos, cubrí mi cara con las manos para que nadie me escuchara llorar. Me senté en los escalones de la puerta del remolque y apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas; no sé cuanto tiempo pasé ahí sola, ya ni siquiera sentía el frío. De un momento a otro, sentí que algo me arropaba la espalda, volteé asustada porque no había sentido a nadie sentarse a mi lado. Me encontré con unos ojos azules mirándome preocupados, Robert me abrazó y me había puesto encima su chaqueta.

-Es mi culpa…lo olvidé – le dije volteando mi cuerpo hacia él para acurrucarme en su pecho y llorar.

-Dime que no se enojó porque lo olvidaste – su voz era muy suave y la vibración que provocaba en su pecho me daba cosquillas en la nariz.

-Sí…pero tiene razón…él nunca le pone atención a eso y ahora que lo hace por mí…yo lo olvido – me abrazaba muy fuerte, me hacía sentir segura.

-Yo nunca te reclamaría algo así…es injusto – pareció darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus palabras y quiso arreglarlo un poco – Bueno…yo también olvidé que era San Valentín… - torció una sonrisa y me acarició la mejilla para secar mis lágrimas.

-¿De verdad lo olvidaste? – seguía acurrucada a su cuerpo porque me apretaba con sus brazos, pero busqué su mirada y encontré que era sincera.

-Kristen casi me golpea cuando se dio cuenta y Kellan dijo que por esa razón me tocaba comprar la cerveza… - yo seguía muy triste, pero conseguí dejar de llorar; ya tendría mi oportunidad para hacerlo sola.

-Lauri dijo que… - me interrumpí al escuchar su risa suave - ¿qué?

-¿Así se llama? Digo, mi nombre no es muy bonito pero su caso ya es grave – seguía riendo pero sin llegar a molestarme, hasta me hizo sonreír.

-Es finés, vivía con él en Helsinki – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al acordarme y Robert volvió a abrazarme más fuerte.

-Tranquila…ya sé quien es, vamos adentro porque nos vamos a congelar. Trajimos pizza y sushi…¿te gusta? – me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Sí, no he comido nada en todo el día – le contesté sosteniéndome de sus manos.

-¿Cómo es eso? Lyv, no debes pasar mucho tiempo sin comer. No quiero que te enfermes – me acarició la mejilla mirándome muy serio.

-No te enojes, a veces no tengo tiempo – le dije intentando explicarme, nunca me había mirado tan seriamente.

-De ahora en adelante, siempre que te vea tendré algo de comer para ti, aunque sea un chocolate, ¿de acuerdo? – me miró poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y torciendo una tierna sonrisa.

-Rob, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso…

-Sí me preocupo, por favor…eso me tranquilizará… - la verdad no entendía por qué algunas veces actuaba así, pero acepté.

-Bien, vamos adentro a cenar…

Entramos al remolque y los chicos ya habían comenzado a cenar, estaban viendo una película de terror, lo cual para nada era mi gusto, pero ellos se la estaban pasando bien. En cuanto Jayden me vio, se levantó del sofá y me abrazó; Robert se había puesto a servirnos algo de comer para sentarnos juntos en el sofá.

-¡Dios, Lyv! Ese hombre es un idiota – la miré sorprendida pues ese "idiota" era su cantante favorito.

-No puedo creer que lo digas…además no pasó nada – le contesté muy poco convincente.

-Claro, seguramente tu nariz roja y tus ojos llorosos son la moda, ¿no? Es un idiota, no vale la pena – la noté muy enojada.

-Lyv, ven a comer… - nos interrumpió Robert, quien ya estaba recostado en el sofá y me hizo señas de sentarme junto a él para comer. Cada vez que eso sucedía todos lo veían muy sorprendidos pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada y mucho menos yo me atrevería a preguntar.


End file.
